Rose's Story
by RosesRCold
Summary: This is my first FanFic and It may not be that good.This does not have Max or the flock in it but it is about 3 kids with wings and the school is involved.This is only one chap but its the whole story.I didn't write the story for fanfic so thats why.


I was sitting in the damp cold rain just looking out at the ocean. I guess you are all wondering why I am sitting here well I will tell you... It all started two months ago in Pasadena, California I live with my brother and sister. That may seem normal but its not, we are not really related but we've lived together our whole lives. My sister Ireland is 7 years old, my brother Bailey is 14 years old, I am also 14 years old my name is Rose. Now you might be wondering why a bunch of kids are living together and why are names are so unique. Well Ireland picked out her own name so that is what we call her, Bailey is a couple months younger than me, as far as we know Bailey is his real name, and me well Rose is also my real name and as you can tell I am the oldest, I keep everybody in line and alive. As far as we know we don't have any parents you will find out a little later why. We are not ordinary kids we may look normal but I can heal myself and fly, Bailey can fly and he has super hearing he can hear up to four miles away, Ireland can read minds and has some control over technology. We all have a good sense of direction, very keen sight, we can sense danger, and we are stronger than most adult humans. You may wonder how we got our so called "powers" well we were at this lab which we called the "school." There they altered our DNA when we were really young and now we are like this. About three years ago me and Bailey decided we were getting out of there so we got Ireland broke out and flew out of there not ever looking back. Now we live where ever we can and so far we are still alive. Now at the school we were not the only "experiments" there were also some other ones but they failed and died. The ones that lived were our group and another group called the lab stars they are the bad guys that want us dead. The lab stars are half boy and half tiger actually they can change into a tiger whenever they want to. There job is to track us down and bring us back but so far they have not been successful but give it time. And again we have no idea who or if we have parents we have been at the school as long as we can remember. We mostly live in city parks until one day we were in a tree sleeping and Bailey woke up saying he heard something, I woke up and I could sense that there were lab stars close by. We looked down from the tree and there they were standing there laughing at us. Well Bailey woke Ireland up I looked for the lead ls (lab star) who just happens to be Bailey's half brother how we know that don't ask cause we don't know, Bailey is the only one that knows, but he hates him. The lead's name is TB we think it stands for Tiger beat but we don't know for sure. That was when I saw him he was such an adorably ugly person. He saw me and started to transform, we had a history I've kicked his butt many times before. Right as he was transforming Ireland woke up and started to scream, Bailey shut her up. Than TB started to talk to us "Hello brother" "Hello beautiful" "You will never be my brother ever!" Bailey was screaming by now which was not like him. Quietly I told him to relax "This is not the time to lose your cool." "Easy for you to say you don't have your brother out to kill you." "No, but I do have my ex-boyfriend out to kill me." Oh that something I forgot to mention TB and me used to go out when we were at the school before we knew what and who we were. Me, Bailey, and Ireland broke out right after me and TB broke up. "That's right haha" "Bailey this isn't the time for your wisecracking!" "Ok" Bailey said insisting on sounding sarcastic. And than a terrified Ireland commented "Lets take off." "Lets." said Bailey grabbing her and taking off. I was the last to leave all the time and just as I was about to take off TB shouted "I loved you Rose and until you found out what I was you loved me to!" "You wish I loved you but I didn't I was just using you to find a way to escape!" I shouted already in the air. Bailey flew close to me "Is what you said true did you really use him?" "Of course not, I did find a way out but not on purpose" sounding a little weird kind of jealous Bailey asked "So you did love him?" actually yes kinda but I didn't say that "NO!" Than Ireland gave me a liar kind of look and I remembered she could read minds. "Oh crap." "What?" Bailey asked questioningly. "Nothing." When we found a spot we liked we rested for a while and than went to go get some food (we were starving.) After we ate we decided we would go find a better place to sleep from now on or at least till they found us again. We decided on a big building that had a nice roof so that's where we stayed. That night after Ireland went to sleep I asked Bailey "Why after all these years are they looking for us now?" "I don't know but they want us alive or TB would've come up the tree and got us. I bet they want to do more experiments on us." Yea I thought great more experiments. "Goodnight Bailey" "Goodnight" The next morning I woke up first and went out to get some breakfast and when I got back Bailey and Ireland were gone and TB was waiting for me. I dropped the bag I was carrying and ran over to TB and hit him in the chest so hard it would have broken a normal humans ribs. "Where are they?" "Safe but I can't say the same about you." "You wouldn't hurt me." "Sure I would just look at what I did to my own brother." He whistled and a bunch of lab stars came out. Two of them were holding Bailey and one was holding a screaming Ireland. Bailey's face was horrible looking it was all cut up and starting to bruise but than I looked at TB and his face was cut up also but not as bad. But than again it was one against like seven so Bailey did pretty good. Bailey may be the cool one in the group but if he wanted to he could hold a grudge and a bad one at that. He was unconscious but at least he was alive. I started to walk over to him and TB grabbed my arm "Sorry Rose I can't let you do that cause you might start something and that my dear would not be any good. Shut that little thing up!" he yelled at one of the lab stars who smacked Ireland across the face to make her stop screaming. I pulled my arm away so hard it would have broke if I was a normal human and I ran over to the lab star that smacked Ireland and it took four lab stars to keep me from ripping out his guts. After I started to calm down TB walked over to me but this time he slapped me across the face, I could take it though cause I was so pumped up on adrenaline. "I told you your weren't safe now didn't I?" "Now that you've seen what I will do to my own brother you won't disobey me again?" "You could kill me for all I care just let Bailey and Ireland go OK." "No, but I will tell you one thing that little girl will say anything to save her own butt. She said that she read your mind after our little talk last time and she said you did used to love me is that true? If not that than lets see what we can do to liars." Ok so if I lie he will hurt Ireland and if I tell the truth than he will well he will do something that will get him one step closer to me killing him. "Yes its true OK I used to love you a long long long time ago." "Good that is all I wanted to know. Bring me the girl!" One of the lab stars brought Ireland over just as Bailey started to wake up again. "Hello little one I'm TB your worst nightmare. You told the truth that's good but tattling on your friends is not smart so I'm going to kill you now." "Touch her and I will kill you right here right now!" Bailey and I stated simultaneously (which was scary.) "Isn't that sweet." "Shut up TB and let her go!" "Shut up Bailey or I will kill her!" "Stop it!" I shouted. "TB I want to talk to you alone." "OK, but if anything happens they will both be killed." "Ok just come over here." "What could you possibly want at a time like this!?" "Why are you doing this to us? I mean its been three years let it go." "You think this is revenge for you breaking up with me its not!" "Than what is it about?" "The school they want us to bring all three of you back. They want to cut you open and look at your insides so they can make more of you, they already made more of us." "So you are going to take us back?" "Well yes those are my orders." "Do you still love me TB?" "Yes OK I do that is why I let you get away last time and I paid for it when I came back empty handed. Do you still love me? Of course you do or you wouldn't have asked." "NO I don't!" "Yes you do." "OK if I still love you than would I do this." I got up and walked over to Bailey (we can hear really good so I knew he would be listening) than I kissed him he knew I knew what I was doing so he played along. The look on TB's face was priceless I knew Bailey liked it to. I stopped and walked over to where TB was standing . "I told you I didn't love you." "I can't believe you just did that!" My plan was working, he pulled out a gun and I heard Bailey and Ireland gasp. "Now you are going to die!" And he shot me. I gave him the how could you look and fell backward holding my chest where he shot me. "Oh my god I killed her, let those two go and lets get out of here." They did what he said and took of down the stairs. Bailey and Ireland ran over to me. "Bailey she's dead, he killed her!" she was hysterical. "Ireland calm down she's not dead." Than I sat up coughing and choking. Ireland through her arms around me. "I thought you were dead." "I know I'm sorry." Than Bailey for the first time in his life showed emotion. "I thought you were to. Are you crazy!" And he hit my arm. "I have to admit it was a good idea to make him jealous, stupid but good." "I know, I'm glad you got my drift I thought you were gonna flip." "I wouldn't do that." "Let's just go find a new place to sleep and Bailey I will look at your face." "I'm fine, you got shot I should be the one looking at you." "I don't care if you are fine let's just go and find a place to sleep." We found another building and we settled down I took a look at Bailey's face and as I was washing out the cuts. "Sorry I left I should have woke you up first none of this would have happened if I stayed." "Its not your fault, trust me." I was doing good we all were but I can't say the same for TB who was back at the school. "You shot her and left!" "Well yea she was dead!" "She is a healer, you idiot!" "She is a what!?" "She can heal herself!" "Crap." Yea TB wasn't doing to good, Well to bad. "Why didn't they hurt you Ireland?" "Cause Bailey heard them coming and made me hide until TB found me. He said he wouldn't hurt me cause it would hurt you." "Than why did they hurt you Bailey?" "Cause I fought back." "Well I guess it is sometimes good that he is in love with me or Ireland might have been dead right now." "Yea he loves you more than his own brother." "Its not like its a good thing that a lab star is in love with me." "It saved Ireland's hide didn't it." "Yea I guess it did, but it didn't stop you from getting beat up." "I'm fine." "Well let's go to sleep and I promise I won't go anywhere tomorrow morning." "Good, goodnight everybody." "Goodnight." again me and Bailey said simultaneously, scary. The next morning Bailey woke up first and woke me up. "This time I will go get breakfast." "Ok, just be careful OK." "I'll be fine but you have to be careful." "Fine." Bailey left and I woke Ireland and we sat and watched the sun rise. "Its so beautiful." "You should see it at the ocean." "How do you know you've never been there?" "I know but I fell like I have, its weird." "Yea, Shhh, do you hear that?" "What?" _Ireland _I thought, _give me your hand_ _now!_ She did and I took off into the air, until when I looked down I saw Bailey. We went back down. "Why would you do that?!" "What?" "Sneak up on us like that, I could have hurt you." "Yea OK." He was teasing me now. "OK lets eat and find another spot to stay to keep them off our trail." We kept them off our trail alright we left Pasadena and went to Berkley to find a place to stay. I have no doubts that the lab stars will find us again but until than we will be pretty happy here. I also have no doubts that TB will kill me over and over again when he finds out what I did to him. After we found another nice building roof to sleep on we all went to bed. The next couple of days were OK we ate, slept, and did kid things like tease each other. A week later we all went to bed and I the middle of the night I heard Bailey start to whisper that he heard something and than we both got drugged. The next thing I knew I was handcuffed sitting next to TB in a truck. "Hello sleeping beauty." "Where am I?" "You are on your way back to the school but first we are going to take a detour." "I don't think the scientists would like it if you killed me again." "Oh I'm not going to kill you I'm giving you a second chance to save your friends." "How and why?" "You give me a second chance and I let Ireland go and don't kill Bailey for you kissing him. I will just bring you and him in and keep you both alive." "How will you do that?" "The scientists won't do anything to make me mad." "What about Bailey?" "They can't do anything with him, they need you." "Why?" "They never said why. Come on give me another shot." "Fine as long as Bailey and Ireland don't get hurt. What are you gonna do with Ireland anyway?" "Let her go just like I said I would." "I want to see her first." "Fine but you are not allowed to talk to her." "Fine." Than he brought me to Ireland, Bailey was sitting in the truck behind her. To tell you the truth I had feelings about Bailey I think I love him, but I would never say anything like that._ Ireland._ I thought. _They are going to let you go don't come after me and Bailey we will be fine, meet us at the Pasadena Caves. There is some money in my pocket give me a hug and take it._ Then out loud "They are taking you back to the school!" _WE are going to be fine, give me a hug._ I thought again and she gave me a hug and took the money. TB walked over and pulled us apart. He threw Ireland in one truck and me in the truck with Bailey. "Rose where are they taking Ireland?" "They are letting her go." "Why?" "Cause TB is really cruel." "Yea I know. Are you ok? You look like you just mad a deal with the devil." "Maybe I did." Bailey gave me a look that was like what are you talking about. Oh my god I really did love Bailey so much. "Are you ok? What happened last night? I remember you saying you heard something than nothing." "I think we got drugged." "Yea." The rest of the way we rode in silence. About a half an hour later the school came into view. "We're home my dear Rose." "Leave her alone TB!" "Shut up Bailey before you get yourself killed!" "Remember your promise TB." "Yes Rose and remember yours." At that moment Bailey gave me the most hateful look, like you did make a deal with the devil kinda look. We got to the school and TB got out and grabbed me while another lab star got out and grabbed Bailey. And here we go again into that god awful place. "Do you want to say your last goodbyes?" "No, just get me away from her, she makes deals with devils I hate people like that!" "I hate to have to be the one to tell you this but she did it to save your life." Than they took him away and I started to cry, and I whispered goodbye to him. Then TB took me into the school and sat me in a room while he talked to the scientists. "What do you mean you don't want us to kill them?!" "If you kill them I will be very angry and you won't like that, you can do tests on them but you will not harm them. Have I made myself clear?" "Yes." "Good." After that he came out. "That is settled you and Bailey are not to be hurt." "OK." "What do you want to do for our first date?" First date what is he crazy. I can't believe Bailey is mad at me he never gets mad at me. "What are you thinking about?" I couldn't tell him I was thinking about Bailey he would probably go kill him. "Where did we go one our last first date?" "The food court, Ok lets go there." Wow the food court what a nice first date. Lets check in on Bailey. "We have direct orders not to kill this one." "What is the point of having him here if we can't take him apart?" "This one is only here to keep the girl here. I hear that TB is gonna try to make her give herself up and voluntarily let us take her apart." "Cool." Now lets get back to me after a couple days of dating I decided to play at his game. "So where are they keeping Bailey? I want to know he is safe." "He is perfectly safe as long as you don't break my heart again." "You know I hate you for what you did." "What did I do?" "You turned on your charm and now I'm falling in love with you all over again." "Well if that is your way of saying I love you, than I love you too." Yea love him he may think that, but this time I really am using him to escape I just need a plan. I got it, you just sit back and read. "TB I don't feel to well you think we could skip this one and you come pick me up later for something special?" "Yea, feel better." "I will, bye." I went back to my room to pick up a few things including a pen. I got Bailey into this mess I was going to get him out weather he talked to me afterward or not. A couple hours later TB came back to pick me up. We were walking down the hall when I stopped. "Why did you stop?" I walked over to him and started kissing him, than I stabbed him right in the heart. "How's that for breaking your heart, this time I really did just use you did escape." "Why?" Then he died. OK, I had no time to think about this. I got up and went to go find Bailey then I found the hall his room was in and found his door. I opened it and he attacked me. "Bailey its me!" He stopped and sat on his bed. "Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" "I, I killed him." "You what?!" The look on his face was full of regret and happiness. "I killed him." "How and why?" "Lets just say I broke his heart and the why is you and Ireland are way more important. Also I got you into this mess I was going to get you out." "OK, but how are we going to find Ireland?" "I told her where to go." Well me and Bailey find a way out lets check in on Ireland. She was on her way to the Pasadena Caves so she should be there soon, back to me and Bailey. "Look we can get out this window." "Bailey, get up against the wall and be quiet." He did what he was told. The reason I told him to do that is because I heard the scientists coming, and I was right. "Rose what are you doing here?" "Oh I'm waiting for TB." "Haven't you heard TB is dead." "What?!" Than another scientist came down the hall. "She knew he was dead, she killed him. If you are going to stab someone use something that doesn't have your name on it. Then me and Bailey killed them also. "Well that was fun." "Bailey, be quiet." "Lets get out of here and go find Ireland." "Good idea Rose." We got out the window and started flying it is gonna take us about four days to get to the Pasadena Caves. "So where are we going?" "I told Ireland to meet us at the Pasadena Caves." "Where are we going after that?" "Well after what we went through I thought we could go on a little vacation." "To where?" "The ocean." The rest of the way we didn't talk much and when we did it was about little things. We finally got to the caves and Ireland wasn't there so we waited and that night she came back. When she saw us she ran up and gave us both huge hugs. "I thought I would never see you guys again." "I know Ireland but we are here now and we are not leaving ever again." "Good, how are you Bailey?" "I'm fine Ireland." "Good." "OK guys lets sleep here tonight and tomorrow we will start our vacation." "Vacation!?" "Yes Ireland, Rose is taking us on vacation." "Cool!" The next morning Ireland was the first one up and she woke us up she was so excited about our trip. We flew for three days till we made it to the ocean the funny thing is we got there just as the sun was rising. "Ireland, you were right it is beautiful." "I know." We stayed there a couple weeks and than one morning I woke up and went to go sit on the beach cause it hit me that I love Bailey so much and I haven't done anything about it then he walked over and sat next to me. "Hi Rose, what are you doing up so early?" "Bailey, I love you I always have." Than he kissed me and walked away saying "I love you too." Than it started raining so I was sitting I the damp cold rain just watching the ocean. And that' my story me and Bailey stayed together for as long as I can remember. Actually we are still together today me and him both have jobs and fake IDs so we rented an apartment with Ireland and haven't been bothered be the scientists so far and hopefully never again.


End file.
